


Everyday Ladybug

by TheNovelArtist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, KittyLoveZine, Marichat, Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: In which Chat has the purrfect surprise for his girlfriend for her birthday.





	Everyday Ladybug

Chat had a healthy fear of Mr. Dupain. He was a mountain. Hence, Chat always made sure that everything he did with Marinette was respectable.

Well… he already did _that_; Marinette deserved to be treated with the utmost respect. But with Mr. Dupain, Chat made sure it was _known_ that everything he was doing with Marinette was one thousand percent respectable.

Particularly when his surprise for her eighteenth birthday included candles, rose petals, and slow music.

Much to Chat’s relief, Mr. Dupain grasped his shoulder and gave Chat his permission with a smile. But the warning grasp on his shoulder said another thing. _That’s my little girl._

Chat hoped his smile wasn’t as strained as it felt. _Noted._

The day of Marinette’s birthday arrived, and her parents and friends threw her one heck of a party. Adrien enjoyed the day but had to leave the party early so that “_Chat_ _Noir_” would have time to set up the rooftop surprise. He took his time organizing candles everywhere, placing roses and their petals around them. With an approving smile, he looked over his work just as the sun began setting. When he determined everything was perfectly in order, he took the last part of his present and headed back to her house.

He landed on her balcony and gave her skylight a knock. She was quick to answer.

“Happy Bir—”

She tackled him in a tight hug before he could finish. The way her face nuzzled against his shoulder made his pulse sky-rocket while the way her body was pressed against him made it hard to breathe.

She sighed happily, and he couldn’t resist cocooning her in his arms right there. “Thank you, kitty,” she said. She pulled her face from his chest, only to set her chin on his collarbone and shoot him a smile that almost melted him into a big puddle of Chaton on the spot. “Are you coming down? Maybe watch a movie and let me kick your tail in video games?”

“As appealing as that sounds,” he said, “I actually have a surprise for you.”

Her eyes lit up brighter than the candles he’d set up that evening. “What sort of surprise?”

“I’ll have to take you to it.”

At this, her eyes widened again, this time with fiery curiosity.

“But first,” he said, unwrapping himself from her so she could see the garment bag in his hand. “You’re going to go put this on.”

She looked at the bag curiously, then spotted the _Gabriel_ logo on it. Her eyes were back up to his in a heartbeat while her jaw was on the ground. “That better not be expensive.”

“Whether it is or isn’t is not something you get to concern yourself with.”

“Chat!” she cried. “We _talked_ about this.”

“You talked; I listened.”

“_Chat_.”

“Princess, it brings me great pleasure to spoil you,” he said. “Indulge me.”

She looked at him, exasperated. “You don’t have to spoil me.”

“The fun part of spoiling you is that you don’t spoil,” he countered with a smile.

She sighed, knowing there was no winning this fight. “Do you want me to get ready or…”

He looked at her thoughtfully, then with great care, tugged out the ribbons holding her twin tails in place. From there, he fluffed her hair, causing a lovely little blush to rise to her cheeks. “There,” he said, cradling her reddening cheeks tenderly in his hands. “Perfect. Now, just go put on the dress, and we can go.”

“Okay,” she said, breathless. Slowly, she pulled herself away from him and retreated down to her room. “No peeking.”

“I promise,” he said, turning to look off her balcony. With that, he heard the trap door shut.

He waited patiently for her to finish, smiling when he heard her squeal of delight from her room. She must love the dress. He knew she would the moment he saw it on the rack of a photoshoot.

Sometimes, being the boss’s son had its advantages.

He turned around when he heard the trap door opening, and when she stepped out, he just about fell over.

She stood shyly, her eyelashes fluttering over her pink cheeks. “How do I look?”

He swallowed, begging his mouth to move and tongue to function. “Dazzling.”

Her blush deepened.

He forced himself to take a breath in an attempt to pull himself together. He still had to take her to her next surprise, after all. “And now, let’s be off, Princess. Allow this humble knight to abscond with you.”

She giggled, and it made his heart flutter wildly. “Okay.”

After telling her to close her eyes, he swept her up bridal style. She was quick to toss her arms around his neck and snuggle closer.

She was going to be the death of him one of these days.

He found himself surprisingly okay with that.

He bounded across the rooftops to where he’d set up her surprise. Carefully, he set her down. “No peeking.”

She giggled. “I promise.”

Smiling, he quickly hurried over to his speaker, turning on the playlist that he’d spent a couple weeks agonizing over. He made sure the candles were all still lit, then told her to open her eyes.

Her reaction was all he could hope for.

“This was…”

“The same balcony I brought you to,” he said. “All those years ago.”

She nodded. “With the surprise you had planned for Ladybug.”

He nodded. “But it’s all for you, now,” he said. With that, he extended his hand. “Dance with me, my precious princess.”

With a growing smile, she slipped her hand into his, allowing him to pull her nearly flush against him. “Of course, my noble knight.”

They danced an entire song before she spoke. “Chat.”

“Hmm?”

“Why me?”

“Why you?” he repeated, confused.

“Why choose me to pursue?”

He cocked his head, his brow furrowing. “What man wouldn’t?”

“You have Ladybug.”

“We’re just partners.”

“Still.” She paused to look up at him. “You were in love with her for ages. And now…”

He smiled, realizing where this was going. “Now, I’m here with _you_.”

She nodded.

“Because,” he said, picking his words carefully. “When I was ready to fall, you were there to catch me.”

Her brow knit together. “Ready to fall?”

His smile turned lopsided and easy. “Come now, princess,” he said. “You are this absolutely incredible woman who’d charmed many a man, akuma, and superhero. You’re a strong, intelligent, creative woman who cares so deeply for others. It’s really hard for a man not to fall.”

She blushed, hiding her face in his shoulder. “You make me sound like I’m some sort of goddess.”

He grinned, holding her close. “Sounds about right.”

She snorted in amusement. “I’m not _that_ special.”

“Never say that again,” he warned with a whisper. “Because you are.”

Her cheeks turned red and her smile bashful. “Then tell me this,” she said. “What makes me so special to have caught the eye of a magical tomcat when he could have had Ladybug?”

“Maybe…” He paused to consider his words carefully. “Maybe this tomcat is growing a little tired of constantly having magic in his life. Maybe he just wants a girl who’s crazy amazing but grounding at the same time.”

“And that’s me?”

His eyes locked on hers, blue crashing into green with shocking intensity. She looked so open and safe… everything about her was so inviting, and he found that he wanted to divulge all his secrets to her.

It was her birthday, he reasoned. He could slip.

“Well, with as capable and creative and caring as you are,” he said, “You’ve become my everyday Ladybug.”

He watched as those words slowly sank in and hit her core. Her eyes widened.

He winked to confirm it.

With a grin stretching across her face, she reached up to cradle his cheeks. He leaned into her touch, his eyes drifting closed for the longest time. When he opened them again, she was giving him a look so warm it felt like home.

_She_ felt like home.

“I’m glad you’re my kitty,” she whispered.

His heart was warm and light, and he felt like he could fly. “Dance with me, My Everyday Ladybug.”

She grinned, shifting in his hold to snuggle against him in an intimate slow-dance hold. “Just Ladybug.”

His eyes widened as his mind reeled with that information. And when she smiled, he thought every part of him would explode.

Somehow, he held it together long enough to smile at her even though his brain was hazy and foggy, and he couldn’t care less that he felt like he was so light he could float away. “Well, then,” he said, lovesick smile on his face. “I guess that just makes you _my_ Ladybug, _everyday_.”

If there was a smile that could promise forever—for a marriage and family and life together—it would be the one she was giving him now. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
